Malicious Army
by Truble
Summary: She tried to fight back; she really did but the power of the full-grown man in front of her overpowered her efforts. She felt Boris’ cold and hard lips against her skin, it made her feel sick. Why was he doing this? KaiOC and maybe more...
1. The beginning

Hey Guys! I know this is weird and really I wasn't thinking of posting this but I thought what the hell!

This fic is one I wrote a loooooong time ago, I had a different name on fanfiction at that time, but anyway, so I hope you guys enjoy, it's a lot different from the fics I have written lately but oh well.

Tell me what you think yeah?

Well…

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade just my characters and plot.

Enjoy…

* * *

**Malicious Army**

**Chapter 1: Stranger Stranger**

**Stranger Stranger**

**In the street,**

**If by chance **

**That we shall meet.**

Lightening flashed onto the disturbed sea, the raging waves danced dangerously with the mighty winds. Yet all this didn't disturbed the peaceful girl who stood at the shoreline, her cherry coloured eyes observed the ever-angrier sea and sky.

The ice-cold water hit her small feet yet she didn't feel it, like she didn't feel the brittle rain that hit her soft skin. Her blueberry coloured hair danced gracefully with the wind that grew stronger by the minute.

"Is the job done?" A low masculine voice asked, the creature that spoke looked like no normal human.

"It's done," the girl replied, not taking her wondrous eyes away from the sea. "Yet something new is stirring,"

"436, how many times have I told you not to talk such rubbish!" The creature snapped as he watched the girl with curiosity before he turned around and disappeared into the busy Siberian streets.

The rain continued to fall; each drop was harder and colder than the last. She suddenly felt a presence, her eyes finally left the angry sea and settled upon a window of a near by building.

She couldn't see her intruder, but as from instinct she knew exactly who he was.

"I'm coming," She whispered.

At that the boy disappeared, almost as if he heard her.

She took one last longing look at the sea before she turned around and headed back to her prison.

* * *

"436, Boris wants to see you." A young man said as he entered without knocking, the cell which she called home.

436 was lying on her bare bed with her eyes closed but as soon as the man entered her eyes snapped open as if sleeping was a crime.

She sat up and without a moments thought she was on her way to see her instructor, the not so human Boris.

436 never really had a proper home, when she was little her parents died saving her from their burning home. No one knows who or what caused this fire, there were suspicions that gang members done it but nothing was ever proved.

She had been six months old and since then she had been through uncountable foster home. Each one had come up with an excuse why they didn't want her. After a year or so of this she was taken in by the abbey and has been there ever since, under Boris' harsh and cruel care.

The blueberry haired girl walked down the maze like corridors that she knew all to well until she came upon the door of Boris' office. Her hand gripped the handle of the door and with just enough force she pushed it open.

"Ahh, 436." Boris smirked slowly as he motioned for her to sit down in the seat opposite him.

She sat down obediently and waited for what Boris had to say.

"I'd like to congratulate you for the successful completion of your last mission."

"Thank you sir." She replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Now like we agreed." Boris smirked wider, walking up to the young girl and holding out a small, thin rectangular package.

She reached out for the package, joy written all over her face. But that was a big mistake, just as she was about to take it Boris pulled away his left hand that held the package and with his right hand he hit 436 right across the face.

"Pathetic child, how many times have I told you to never show your emotions!" Boris said, his voice dripping with venom at the small girl sprawled on the ground in front of him.

436 looked up at her assaulter, hatred encoded in her eyes, but deep down she knew he was right even if no one else thought he was.

The package that Boris held dropped to the ground, right in front of her small hand, she picked it up before looking once more into hated eyes.

"Get out of my sight!" Boris boomed, as the girl picked herself up and walked out of the office.

* * *

436 made her way once more down the winding corridors. It was late in the evening and she was searching for her only friends. As she was the only girl that was placed through training in the abbey, the only friends she had were boys.

She was a happy twelve-year-old, well as happy as a kid could get in a prison. As she was a young girl she was never given any big jobs or missions as Boris called them. The missions got more dangerous as you grew older and many wouldn't come back once they left.

436 never had a name; unlike her friends she hadn't spent enough time with her true parents to be given a name. Boris, Voltaire and the boys that trained at the abbey always called her by her code name, 436, but she always longed for a true name.

"Tala? Ian?" she called out in no more than a whisper. The cameras that were plastered on every walls watched as she made her way swiftly outside, microphones were built into the walls too so you would always be heard.

She heard voices from the pavement area the abbey trainee's use for training and hoped that she would find her friends there. 436 turned a corner and found one of the stone dishes surrounded by boys.

She pushed aside some of the guys to get a closer look at what exactly was happening. There were two abbey trainees about to beybattle. 436 didn't recognise the two boys but knew they were of a higher year therefore more experienced.

The two guys finally released their blades and moved straight into attack, their strategy was one she hadn't learnt yet therefore 436 was extremely interested in the outcome. Her cherry coloured eyes lit up every time the blades collided and the sparks danced in Moscow's cold night air.

The battle ended quickly and the victor claimed his prize, the other's beyblade parts. Shortly after the battle she found her friends who were excitedly discussing the match.

"He so should have won!" Ian sulked as Tala laughed at him.

Her friends weren't the cold-hearted bastards everyone thought they would be after visiting the abbey. Sometimes 436 would envy them as they still could remember their families.

"Hey 436!" Spencer called out as he picked the thin girl over his shoulder causing her to laugh.

He continued to spin her around until the small girl could feel her head spin.

"Uhhh, I hate that name!" 436 finally said as Spencer put her down.

"Then give yourself another one!" Bryan smirked as he walked past her.

"How?"

"Just make one!" Bryan called out over his shoulder as he continued to wonder of into the darkened halls of the abbey. The sun had set hours ago and all that was left was the bleak but beautiful moon and stars that gave out the only light.

"Too bad we can't call you midget!" Tala laughed, "You're the smallest one out of us, that's apart from Ian."

"Hey!" Ian said sulkily.

"Mirror." Kai spoke for the first time since she was there.

"Mirror?" 436 repeated. "I like it!"

"Mirror it is!" Tala said finally.

"EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" Boris shouted over the racket of the abbey trainees.

At this everyone fell silent not wanting the cruel punishment they knew would be given if they breathed out of place, not to mention if they spoke.

Mirror and her group of friends made their way quickly inside like many others and were just about to separate.

"Kai?" Mirror dared a whisper.

Kai's warm amber eyes looked upon her.

"Can I stay with you and Tala tonight?"

Kai nodded warmly and guided Mirror to their cell with Tala by his side.

Once they were in their room they could speak. The cells were the only places that weren't put under constant surveillance or listened to through microphones and for good reason.

The rooms were grey boxes with two doors, there were no windows and the only light source was the light bulb above them. There was also a toilet, a shower and a sink in a small room to the side. The boys were given rooms to share between two but as Mirror was the only girl in the abbey she had a cell to herself.

Kai and Tala's cell was a little more inviting as it held the feeling of life and energy unlike her own deathly quiet one. The abbey trainees weren't allowed to decorate their cells with anything. They weren't allowed photos or poster and definitely no electronic gadgets, this was always checked in a weekly inspection were the senior trainees would inspect the younger trainees cells.

Mirror sat down on Tala's bed as Tala inspected the bruise that now could be seen from her attack earlier.

'What did you do this time?' Tala asked as he went to get an icepack from the small freezer only they were allowed to have.

'I thought you completed your mission.' Kai joined in the conversation.

'Yeah I did, it was over this.' Mirror said as she threw the small package to Kai who caught it with ease.

'Wow, real milk chocolate!' Kai said finally as he unwrapped the brown bar.

Tala placed the icepack on Mirror's cheek and with her permission they shared the chocolate each one savouring the taste, as they knew they probably wouldn't taste it again for a very long time.

They were tiered and still hungry, but the three kids knew if they didn't get up the next morning they would be severely punished.

After finishing their last bit of chocolate they fell asleep on the one bed. Kai on one side, Tala on the other, and Mirror snuggled up in between.

* * *

Well what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME! I will be updating both Two To Tango and Careless Whispers soon!

So…

CYA!

Ti


	2. Free?

Hey ya'll! lol, I need to make this fast coz I need to go to school so ye, HOPE YOU LIKE DA CHAPPIE! R&R PPL!

kk well...

ENJOY!

* * *

Malicious Army 

Chapter 2: Free?

_A small girl walked down an empty corridor, her hair was clasped tight in a bun and her cherry eyes were dull and lifeless. The girl was no older then six; her small hands and feet marched on unsure of where they were going._

_A soft drizzle began to slip from the stormy clouds above as yet another storm promised to take over the day. _

_Suddenly screams filled the air and images of a burning building were set in front of her. The young girl screamed, her eyes not wanting to see what was playing out before her._

_A young woman of no older then twenty-four ran outside, a small baby in her arms crying its eyes out as the heat engulfed them._

"_Ryan!" The young woman screamed as she watched her house being destroyed by the powerful flames. She looked around helplessly trying to find anything that would help her in such a helpless situation._

_The small girl walked up to the young woman, her eyes filled with tears as she knew what would happen next, but as always the young woman did not seem to be able to see the girl, she seemed to distraught with was going on around her._

_The young woman had jet-black hair that was tied in a low pony-tail that reached the end of her hips, she was a beautiful young woman who was normally very outgoing and hard to scare, but in a situation like this who could blame her for the fear that was obvious in her eyes._

_The woman's cherry coloured orbs flashed as she made a decision, she looked around setting her eyes on a basket she would normally take to the market to do her shopping, she slipped the crying baby in to the basket singing soothing songs as she did so. She kissed the child's small cheek before getting up and heading for the blazing inferno she once called a home._

_With one last look at her small child she headed in._

"_NO!" The young girl screamed at the top of her lungs, tears were falling more rapidly from those cherry orbs, her hands outstretched to where the young woman had disappeared but her feet would not move from their spot._

"_Clair!" A male voice filled the air, "Get OUT of here!" _

_There was a loud explosion and the timber flaming structure of the house collapsed on top of the young couple, leaving only the young baby to cry in what was now its resting place._

"_Mummy," The small girl choked out, her vision more blurry, she took two steps forward but not towards the collapsed building but towards the baby._

_The tiny child looked up, cherry orbs met same cherry coloured eyes, a single tear fell from the young girls face only to land softly on the baby's cheek._

_The girl could no longer hear anything, the crackle of the fire had stopped and the soft drizzle continued to fall._

"_Mirror!" A voice called out her name, but the girl ignored it, she gazed into her own eyes as the baby also began to disappear into the thin burned air. She stood there until there was nothing left apart from her and the drizzle falling from the stormy clouds above._

"_Mirror!"_

"Mirror!" Mirror's cherry orbs snapped open, she hadn't realised someone was calling her. She sat up quickly only now noticing her tear stained cheeks.

"Mirror," Kai whispered pulling the younger girl into his arms. "Shh, it's okay your with me now, with _us_," Kai continued softly, soothingly as Mirror began to sob softly into his shirt.

Mirror's small hand clasped tightly the material on Kai's back as the young boy pulled her in tighter, his own auburn eyes held a deep knowing of pain, pain and suffering.

He knew that the young girl in his arms couldn't take staying in the abbey any longer, every day he wouldn't think of plans to get her out of here, even if it meant for him to be punished severely even killed, but ever plan would somehow, some way be rendered futile as new security measures would be installed.

The security was there to keep the trainees from leaving, no one was afraid of anyone who would try to break in, no one has ever wanted to break into a prison, not this prison.

Kai looked down at the younger girl in his arms, there was something about her that kept him not wanting to stray too far, he wanted her to stay with him and Tala during the night, there was just something unsafe and unsure about the only girl in the abbey sleeping alone in a room on the other side of the abbey from them… from him.

"Kai?" Mirror mumbled still clasping tightly onto the back of Kai's t-shirt as if it was her only lifeline.

"Yeah?"

"I saw her, I saw her again," She cried as fresh tears slipped down her already tear stained cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay," Kai soothed, he didn't know what else to say, Mirror had these nightmares at least once a week, every time it got worse. He looked at Tala still sound asleep beside him and Mirror, he was always the type that slept like a rock, on this occasion he was kinda glad, he had Mirror all to himself.

Kai, Mirror and Tala had been best friends since they arrived at the abbey, Mirror was here first, then Kai came. At first they didn't really like each other that much, Kai always being at his grandfathers side.

She didn't trust him.

Trust… that's the one thing you can't buy, that's the one the you can't get at will, that's the one thing you have to earn with all your heart, and once you have it, you need to keep it precious and never loose it, because most of the time, once it's lost you can never get it back.

The two kids were paired up for a mission, Kai being the stronger and Mirror being the wiser and more experienced. During their first and only mission together they became friends and soon enough they were inseparable. Kai would always protect her from all the other boys who picked on her, and Mirror would always teach Kai the ropes, keep him safe from Boris and Voltaire.

Then Tala came along and Mirror befriended him rather quickly, Kai got to like him too but he always thought that if he had Mirror all to himself he would be happier.

Don't get Kai wrong, he really liked Tala, he was after all Kai's best friend but Mirror, she was his friend before Tala and sometimes he wished she would be just that bit more.

"Mirror?" Kai asked, his voice thin as if he was scared to say what he was going to say. But he had decided, this was the time this was the day, there was no use leaving it until someday in the future, they might not live that long.

Kai hear Mirror sniff twice, "Yeah?" He looked down to find the teary girl looking up at him, right into his eyes. His heart began to pound in his chest; he couldn't get over the fact that they were so close. She was all his even if it was for a little while, it was just how it used to be, they always use to fall asleep in each other's arms.

"I…" Kai muttered staring down at her and wiping away a fresh tear that was rolling down her cheek with his thumb. "Love you,"

He watched as the younger girl watched him, her eyes not giving anything away, her face not giving anything away just as she was taught. Sometimes Kai wished that Mirror would forget about the abbey and everything she has been taught but then again, he knew that what the abbey taught her is all she has ever known.

Mirror looked up at Kai letting the words sink in, she gave Kai a wide smile and whispered, "I love you too,"

Mirror wasn't exactly sure what was going on, the nightmare Kai pulled her out of was one she had been getting on a regular basis, each time revealing more, and scaring her more.

"In what way?" Kai asked his face deadly serious. Mirror was confused, what did he mean by 'in what way'? Mirror loved both Kai and Tala to bits, she felt that she couldn't live without them and would risk her own life for their safety. Wasn't that enough?

"Do you love me as a friend, a brother…" Kai continued, Mirror was sure that that was what she felt, Kai was like her protector, she would do anything for him he just had to click his finger and she would be there. "Or something more,"

With that Mirror was even more confused, something more? What more could there be? The young girl being raised in the abbey didn't understand the concept of real human emotion, she would laugh and cry, she would sulk and comfort but this was just something she had never received before in her life.

And how can you understand and show something you have never seen or been given before?

"Mirror, I like you more then a sister," Kai said slowly unsure of what he was saying, then he done the oddest thing, something Mirror wasn't sure how to react too. He leaned down and place a soft kiss on her soft lips, for a moment there, there was bliss, she couldn't quite explain it but it was there like and unmistakable hidden feeling but it was there.

Kai pulled away his orbs opening and gazing into hers once more, that's when she got it, got what Kai was trying to say and she blushed, for the first time in her life she blushed.

"I love you too," Mirror whispered before a loud snore filled the air. Both sets of eyes snapped to the boy sleeping beside them before both kids began to laugh. They were a trio and there was nothing that would or could separate them, NOTHING!

Well that's what they thought.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Tala hissed at his two friends as they hurried to make their last class of the day. The sprinted quickly towards the Olympic sized pool on the roof, set in the open freezing air of Russia.

"Mr Volkov, Mr Hiwatari, 436 nice of you to join us," Boris sneered as soon as the three kids walked through the roof door.

"Sir we're not late Sir," Tala answered, the children all were taught to speak like that to their elders. The abbey was like an illegal army camp, where there are no rules for the elders and too many for the trainees.

"You're right Tala, now why don't you three go and get changed," Boris continued, but his voice was sweet, ALWAYS a bad sign.

Mirror stepped out of her cubicle, the cold air of Moscow hitting her like a brick wall, she might have done this many times before but it still shocked her every time how cold it was.

"Come on," Kai whispered, Mirror looked up at him and smiled slipping her hand in his as they stepped out.

"Class, today you will be diving into this… crystal clean pool, you will once you reach the bottom pick up and bring up anything you find and you must bring something back," Boris explained sitting down on the opposite end of the pool in his plush wool coat.

Mirror looked down at the normally semi clean pool, it was filthy, you couldn't make out the bottom because of it's disgusting brown and green colour. She didn't want to go in there, it was disgusting and whatever she found at the bottom was bound to be more horrible then the actual water.

She felt Kai's hand squeeze hers lightly, she looked up at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Well who would like to go first?" Boris asked looking at each student in turn. He had noticed a worrying closeness between Kai and 436, this had had to stop if there was any chance of him making them go head to head against each other in the future.

Boris watched as 436 edged closer to Kai, her hand tightly held onto the boy's beside her.

A boy right at the end of the pool brought Boris' attention away from the young girl to him. He had raised his hand as a signal he wanted to start the training. Many of the other trainees gave him odd looks, they were right, he was mad if he wanted to do this.

And if someone WANTS to do a horrible thing Boris sets, well it lessens the pleasure Boris would receive from watching him do it. But what was Boris to do? He would just gain pleasure from the other 17 students who were there and not so keen on jumping into the pool.

"Be my guest Boris." Boris smirked as he gave the young boy permission. It was very ironic that the boy, the ONLY boy willing to take part would have the same name as himself.

Kai watched one of the other trainees jump into the filthy pool, once he was completely submerged he seemed to disappear. This boy was mad, Kai had met him a few times before this and every single time it wasn't a pleasant experience. This boy had signed up for the abbey out of pure choice, he actually WANTED to be here, just as he wanted to be in that pool.

Soon enough the boy remerged, a silver plate in his left hand, his other was leading him to the ladder.

"Well done," Boris sneered turning his face away from the child and back to the other kids in the line.

"Who's next?" Boris asked, his eyes searching menacingly for his next victim. Kai hated Boris, he suspected everyone in the Abbey hated him, but there was a lot more that Kai knew about him then everyone else, there were some up sides to being the grandson of Voltaire, but only a few.

"Here Sir," To Kai's surprise the voice was one he knew all too well, one he had grown to love. He looked to the side and found Mirror, her free hand in the air and staring straight at Boris, no emotion on her face.

"436? Well now I am impressed, since when were you so brave?" Boris asked but Mirror ignored his question and waited for him to give her permission.

"Go right ahead,"

Kai watched as Mirror slipped her hand out of his grasp and jumped into the disgusting sludge once known as water. She remerge a few seconds later, half of a glass bottle in her hands and Kai saw something that made his teeth clench together. There was a slow but steady stream of bloody making its way down the girl's hand.

All Kai wanted to do was help her out and go clean her wound, or at least give Boris what was coming to him. He knew he couldn't do either.

Mirror slipped through the grimy water and up the ladder, her hand was aching, she smelt so bad and she thought she was about to puke, but none of this mattered at that moment, all she was thankful for was the fact that it was done, she wouldn't have to step another foot in there again.

She lay the bottle in front of Boris then stood up to receive her next instruction. Mirror knew that even though Boris wasn't showing it the smell she carried from the pool was making him sick.

"Go take a shower then report back here, I want you to do this again," Boris announced with a sneer. Mirror held a straight face but in her head she was screaming, the only thing she wanted to do at that moment was cry. He was going to make her go back in there!

"Sir?" A male voice made her jump about a foot in the air.

"Jumpy aren't you 436?" Boris grinned evil. "What?"

The boy behind Mirror walked to her side and handed Boris a note, Mirror couldn't read what it said from her position but she knew it was something that Boris didn't like, so possibly it was something she would.

"Well all I can say is 436, Mr Hiwatari and Volkov it's your lucky today, Voltaire wants to see you immediately, so I guess we'll leave our little diving escapade until another day won't we?" With that Boris waved Mirror off and she walked swiftly to the showers.

The boy that had given Boris the note walked beside her, "Good luck," He whispered before making his was off the roof.

"Are you okay?" Tala asked as soon as they were in the showers and out of Boris' hearing and sight range.

"I'm fine," Mirror smiled warmly at Tala before stepping into the shower and switching the freezing cold water on.

Tala wasn't really sure what was going on, he watched as Kai's eyes raged, he knew his friend was mad but he didn't understand why. Tala got mad every time Boris forced them to do another one of his sick little tasks but this was just over the top, and Kai was furious. Tala had never seen him like that before.

Mirror stepped out of the shower two minuets later and the three of them walked to the next room got dried and changed before heading for Voltaire's office. This was a new thing for Tala too. They were called to Voltaire's office once in a while, that was normal, but they had never been called together.

Kai knocked on the mahogany door and with a grunt from the inside he let himself and his friends in.

"Kai," Voltaire grunted in his usual raspy voice, you could see a fresh piece of cotton material and bandages on his neck where his wound was. Kai knew about this a long time ago. Voltaire had been shot in the neck a year ago, it was a miracle he was alive and well, for most people it was a curse Kai being one of them.

Even though the wound was made all that time ago it has never healed, the doctors said it was something to do with his age and the white blood cells in his blood but Kai never listened to what they said, he didn't care, all he wanted was the old bastard dead and the doctors were just prolonging the inevitable.

Now whenever Voltaire would get over stressed, angry or anxious the wound on his neck would re-open and blood would pour out.

"Grandfather," Kai greeted in a monotone voice he always used when talking to him.

"Sir," Both Mirror and Tala said together, Voltaire just grunted a reply and ordered them to sit.

"You probably don't know why you're here," Voltaire stated the obvious. "You three have been too close from the start, we thought that during your stay here that will stop but I see it had just made it stronger."

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing, his grandfather wanted to separate them! But there was no fucking way he was going to do that now, not after last night.

"So in order to sort out this problem Mirror we're sending you to Japan where we have another training facility. Tala you will be moved into Mirror's room," The three kids sat there, amazed at what they had heard. Mirror was horrified, Japan? That was so FAR!

"But," Kai muttered his voice slowly getting angrier.

"Did you say something?" Voltaire challenged his ugly piercing eyes staring straight at his grandson.

"No," Kai muttered getting up a walking out of the door, Mirror and Tala followed. Tala watched as Kai began punching the plaster wall, his fists were bruised and bleeding.

"Kai," Tala growled he put his hand on Kai's shoulder who shoved it off.

"Kai," Mirror whispered, Kai let out a growl of frustration before resting his forehead on the battered wall.

"Japan," Kai muttered, he couldn't believe it, this twisted place was going to send Mirror all the way to Japan! Where he would never see her again.

"I know," Mirror sighed leaning against the wall then sliding down until her butt reached the ground.

"Come on," Kai muttered grabbing Mirror's hand and pulling her towards the room he shared with Tala, Tala following right behind them.

"We're leaving," Kai stated as soon as their bedroom door was closed.

"What?" Tala's eyes were wide opened as Mirror sat down on Kai's bed.

"Do you want to stay here?" Kai asked his question purely directed at Tala.

"No, but it's impossible, you said so yourself!"

Mirror layback taking in the soft scent on Kai's pillow. If she was going to Japan then she'll never smell that again, she'll never see Tala's funky red hair, she'd never see Kai sulking after loosing an insult match. Nothing.

"He's right," Mirror sat up straight and looked at Tala.

"You sure?" Tala asked, Tala always listened to Mirror, there was no going round it, she would beat the shit out of him if he didn't.

"Yeah, like hell am I going to Japan," Mirror stood up and walked to the door. "I'm just going to get some of my stuff, I'll be right back,"

Mirror walked down the empty corridors, her mind racing with thoughts, she was getting out of here. She was finally getting out of here and to the free world, she looked out of one of the massive windows on the right of the corridor, the other a grey plaster. The sun had set leaving a cloudy Russian night ahead of them; so far fate and luck were on her side… so far. If the abbey wasn't filled with such pain, lies deceit and mistreatment it would look like a grate building, that is without the massive grey wall surrounding it.

She walked up to her cell door turned the handle walking straight in. She walked up to her bed picked up the thin mattress a slipped her hand inside grabbing hold of the few pieces of paper she kept close and hidden. One was the only picture she had of herself and her parents when she was a baby, it was taken just before the fire that killed them.

"Where are you going?" A small voice filled the room as Mirror took the faded picture she had shed tears over many times.

"Home," Mirror replied looking into the little boys cherry coloured eyes.

With Mirror's word the boy disappeared and Mirror was once again alone. She tucked the picture and papers onto the back of her underwear before walking out of the door and to Tala and Kai's bedroom. This was the last time she would ever see her cell again, and she was glad of it.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Mirror heard a sneering voice ask behind her.

"Sorry Sir?" She asked turning around and seeing Boris leaning against one of the walls.

"Your were practically running, I wanted to know why you were in such a hurry,"

"I was getting some training in because I missed some today," Mirror lied, she thanked her brain that she was able to think of it so quickly.

"Oh really? Then why are you so nervous?" Boris asked standing up straight and walking straight up to the twelve-year-old girl.

"Nervous?" Mirror asked, as cool calm grin spreading on her features, even though she was screaming inside. If he found out she was lying then it would be the end of her. If there was one thing the Abbey didn't tolerate it was lying. "Not me Sir,"

"All this sweat, my my you are a pretty little thing aren't you?" Boris took two large steps towards her, a grin to match Mirror's on his face but an ugly one.

"Sir?" Mirror's grin faded and a look of horror crossed her face.

"Now relax I'll make this quick," Boris continued, he lunged forward with one hand he grabbed Mirror's waist and with the other he grabbed her throat.

Mirror didn't have a clue what to do, if she fought back she would be killed anyway, if she didn't and let this…this…this MONSTER have his way with her she would never forgive herself!

Mirror twisted and turned trying desperately to get out of Boris' grip, it only got tighter until she had problems breathing.

Boris smirked evilly before crushing his lips to her, all Mirror could think of was how dirty and disgusted she felt. What would Kai think of it all? There was no doubt in her mind he would ever want to be near her again, he would probably only ever see Boris around her now.

She couldn't go to him could she?

Mirror tried to scream, but no sound came out, her voice box being squeezed tightly. Mirror felt the cold slab of wall behind her and knew she was trapped, if she didn't do something then she would probably never get out of here.

Boris moved his hand up Mirror's already grubby t-shirt his blistered hands going over her soft young skin.

Mirror couldn't handle it anymore, once she felt Boris' hand against her skin she knew more then ever there was only one thing to do… put her training to use.

The twelve year old kicked off the wall with her feet grabbing the moments surprise by slamming her forehead into Boris' causing him to drop her and back off walking into the other wall.

"You little BITCH!" Boris growled his voice full of pain, it was so funny how the man who had trained her for so long to deal with pain and take it at all cost would be hurt by a small jab like the one she had just delivered.

Mirror took her fighting stance and waited for Boris to recover. There was no use running, he would find and kill her anywhere in the Abbey and she had no chance standing up to the whole Abbey with just Tala, Kai and all her other friends' help.

"I see I have taught you well," Boris smirked standing up straight, but within a matter of second he was behind her and had grabbed once again by the waist and neck. This time she was pressed up against him with no chance of escape, he was holding her so tight she could feel her feet anymore.

TORI! Mirror screamed in her head, she couldn't think of anyone else who could help her then and there, Kai couldn't, he would be punished to hard for this if not killed and Mirror couldn't stand that.

The small boy from Mirror's room appeared in nothing but a blink. Oblivious to the world and Boris, only seen by Mirror herself. She saw the small boys cherry eyes flare with anger as the cameras on the wall began to rattle.

"What the hell?" Boris asked his attention turned to the cameras but his grip never loosening on the small girl.

Mirror could see blotched of black and white appear as she watched the boy, her oxygen levels were decreasing fast and she knew only another few minuets and there would be nothing for the boy to save, and for Kai to free.

"You were a pesky girl from the moment you came here, never listened to what you were told," Boris whispered in Mirror's ear, she could feel his breath on her skin only causing her to shudder in disgust.

Suddenly the little boy in front of her flipped his hand to the right, Mirror could almost see the flames rising in those orbs.

There was a moment of complete peace in which she felt nothing but air around her, but then she fell with a thump to the floor, Boris was nowhere near her. The small girl gasped for air, the air around her burning her throat and oxygen deprived lungs.

She looked up, the small boy was gone, not a trace of him left. He always came to her rescue, wherever she went, whatever sticky situation she was in, he was there.

Mirror looked to her side a found Boris slouched against a wall, his head down and not moving. She wasn't even sure he was breathing.

She didn't care, she didn't care if that son of a bitch died right there and then, in fact she would be happy, GLAD!

Mirror stood up slowly, her hand on the wall for support, the lack of oxygen still affecting her movements. She walked up to Boris and nudged him with her foot, Mirror knew that that wasn't the best idea, not after the fact that she knew he could be faking and could attack her at any moment. But she knew he wouldn't, she trusted the little boy, knowing that he wouldn't leave her in danger.

Boris still slumped didn't move, she knew he was out cold. Grabbing one arm she dragged him into the nearest classroom and shut the door. She couldn't have some random person walking past finding him and raising the alarm, no tonight she Kai and Tala were getting out of here and no one was going to stop her.

Mirror hoped that the cameras were off and no one had seen what had happened then, then again if they had there would be someone here already, with guns.

The young girl ran straight back to Kai and Tala's room no doubt in her mind about leaving.

* * *

"Let's go," Tala muttered grabbing Mirror's hand and leading her out of the room, Mirror in turn grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him along. Kai Hiwatari was the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari therefore received individual lessons of well… how to be a grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari.

Kai hated his grandfather but he was thanking him, thanking him for being so stupid. In one of the lessons Voltaire had shown Kai the plans of the Abbey, all the security measures, guard shifts and even the times when the cameras were switched off. This was the time.

"Be quiet," Kai hissed getting ahead of Tala and leading his friends to the garden doors, there were no guards around and it was a clear night.

The three kids walked around a wall staying in the shadows in fear of being spotted by a stray guard. Mirror took in her surroundings, in all her time in the Abbey she had only seen this side a few times, students were forbidden to walk anywhere near the gate leading to freedom. It didn't look any better now when they truly were escaping to freedom then it did the few times she had been driven out for a mission.

"We're gonna crawl to that wall there, take a right in the shadows then wait for the truck that will leave at exactly midnight, there are always two guards in the observation box up there," Kai explained and pointed to a tower right in front of them. "There are another two in the box there, and there should be one more just scouting the grounds, if you see him, kill him understand?" Kai asked his voice serious and focused.

"Yes sir," Mirror and Tala whispered in acknowledgement. Mirror gazed at Kai as she fell to her knees and ducked amongst the grass, her friends doing the same. Kai was born to be a leader, he always thought on his feet and knew how to plan, everything she didn't take the time to do.

They crawled through the undergrowth, lucky for them the grass had not been cut yet so it covered them better, hiding them amongst its growing foliage. The three children manage to crawl right in to the next shadows unseen. Mirror got a glimpse of the two guards in the box by the gate goofing off, a television was switched and were watching a sports game not really paying much attention to what was happening on the CCTV cameras.

Mirror grabbed Kai's hand causing him to look back at her. His eyes were full of worry and determination. With one small reassuring smile he looked back at his goal checking if the roaming guard was anywhere near. With no sign of the guard one by one the kids slipped through the small, lit area of the corner to the shadows on the other side, still unseen.

Mirror grabbed Tala's shirts and pulled him up against her as a revolving light barely skimmed his side. Once the light was gone Tala smiled gratefully and they pressed on in search of the van.

Kai looked at his watch 00:02, there was no sign of the van or any guards which was worrying him. This was a lot easier then he had thought it would be, Kai looked back at his friends, they were both depending on him to get them out of here, Mirror was depending on him. He searched desperately for the midnight van, what if his grandfather had given him the wrong plan? What if he done it on purpose to see him get caught? See his friends get caught!

"There," He heard Tala whisper, Kai followed his gaze and sure enough there was the van driving slowly towards them, a sigh if relief escaped his lips as he grabbed Mirror's hand and pulled her to the ground, Tala following suit.

They crawled into the shadows it had now cast and straight under grabbing onto anything they could possible get their hands on. A guard from the box at the gate walked out of it and approached the van, they began to speak in fluent and deep Russian as the gate guard checked over the paper work.

Tala grabbed onto a pipe his feet gripping onto the end of the van where is slightly dipped, he had no clue how long he could hold on to the van but he prayed he could hold on long enough to get out of the gates and to freedom.

There was a pause in the guard's conversation in which the gate guard signalled to his partner that everything was clear and to open the gate. Tala gave a small sigh of relief as the vans engine came to life and they began making their steady way to the opening gate. He watched at the abbey was further and further behind, this was actually going to WORK! He couldn't believe it, the only time he thought he was getting out of the abbey was when he died, but all thanks to Kai and Mirror, his friends, he was getting out!

They were almost out when the inevitable happened… something went wrong. Before Tala knew and could do something about it his shoelace had caught onto one of the pipes, as he tried to get it loose his grip on the pipes slipped and he fell onto the ground below.

Mirror's eyes widened in horror as she saw what was happening, Tala had somehow lost his grip and was being dragged by his shoelace behind the van. There was no chance someone was not going to notice this and sure enough the guard who had been scouting the grounds saw him and raised the alarm. Suddenly there was a loud alarm, big flashing yellow and red lights were flashing, Mirror's head snapped up to Kai who was looking torn. The van had halted immediately, Mirror let go of the vans pipes and crawled right up to Tala who was desperately trying to undo his shoelace.

There were guards running towards then, the gate was closing slowly and Mirror's was dreading the fact she was facing, Tala and Kai weren't getting out, they weren't going to be free, they were going to be killed for trying to run away.

"Come on!" Mirror hissed as she finally managed to free the whole boot, the two kids jumped to their feet and ran to where Kai was trying to keep the gate open.

"Move it!" Kai yelled pressing his while weight against the closing gate, which wasn't doing much good. The two kids ran to him desperately hoping they would get there in time.

The gate was almost close; Kai's body was slowly being strapped between the two ends.

"COME ON!" Kai yelled desperately, Mirror pushed Tala in front of her as they approached the closing gate; she slammed Tala into Kai and pushed them both through the gate.

"MIRROR!" Both boys yelled as Kai arm reached through the ever smaller gap, he grabbed the material of her shirt and pulled her through. The metal shut seconds behind her as the three kids breathed in their first breaths of freedom.

But it didn't, seconds later guards were filtering out of the door in the gate and the kids were forced to run, they ran in to the lush grassland in front of the looming abbey building. Mirror shot a look back at her prison, the moonlight and the flashing light reflecting off the grey depressing building walls.

They jumped into a set of bushes rolling down a hill that led to the large light filled city of Moscow.

"Hurry!" Kai hissed getting back on his feet at the moment, he had just had a glimpse behind him and found the guards still chasing them, getting closer every second.

"Kai its no use!" Tala stated as they ran into a clump of trees then down another hill.

"We have to split up," Kai muttered, his voice unsure for the first time.

"We have to," Tala agreed, his eyes falling on Mirror then Kai as they continued to run.

"Promise me we'll meet up in Japan, Tokyo, in a week" Mirror said, Tala could see the tears in her eyes as she said those words.

"Japan?" Kai questioned.

"Trust me," Mirror whispered pushing the two boys away and running as fast as she could forward.

Please be there… please don't get caught!

* * *

Well there you go! Finished ha ha ha, this has got to be the longest chapter I have ever had the patience of writing, lol.

So ye REVIEW!

BYE!

Ti


	3. Remember Me?

Heyo! I would just like to thank ALL my reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

And one more thing CHIYA HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY PARTY! Even though your birthday was yesterday. lol.

Okay er...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kai so I will now fall into a state of depression and die a slow and painful death... nah, I only own my own characters who are named in my profile.

So ENYOY!

* * *

**Malicious Army**

**Chapter 3: Remember Me?**

Five years later…

A girl no older then seventeen slipped her slim body around a metal pole positioned on the large stage. There were herds of men sitting around her as she flipped her jet-black hair, she allowed the men to slip dollar notes into her panties as her dull and lifeless eyes looked into space.

The girl walked back to the pole and done another strip tease move that got the men in the crowed to hold their breaths. The music around her was dead to her ears and she didn't have real concept of where she wasor why.

All she knew was she was there dancing for these hairy tubs of lard that cheat on their wives or had no girlfriends for money she needed to stay alive.

That wasn't entirely true, she could just break in somewhere and steal some money, food, clothes, but she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

There were cheers from the faceless men around her as she slipped off her diamond encrusted bra and threw it off the stage, but she didn't care, her body was just a vessel, but her soul was well above this place, it was somewhere in the past when she had two things she thought she would never loose.

She slipped from the pole to the floor and began to crawl to the edge of the stage, she rolled her body seductively, the mens eyes would never leave her form as she danced, almost as if they were in a trance. Another two girls walked onto the stage signifying the end of the girls shift, she crawled back onto her heels collecting any money the men were offering her before walking off the stage and into her dressing room.

The girl sat down in front of her mirror, where there were ironic lights above and around her mirror like all the actresses had in the olden days. It was ironic because she was far from a high-class actress, fact she was an actress, she had to be to survive in this place, but it didn't mean she was high class.

She wiped away the makeup with the back of her hand to reveal bruises, there were shades of purple green and tinted blue on her cheeks. She watched as tears fell down her face, which she never knew she was crying.

"Chizuka that was an amazing performance, I think we got more money out of your performance then all the other girls together," A stocky man walked into the girls dressing room, a wide grin on his face as he counted the money the girl had placed on her dressing table.

The girl didn't reply only continued to look at herself in the mirror, Mirror…

She didn't use that name here, she hated people like this knowing her name, knowing her! She had been working here illegally for the past two years, and since then she hadn't bothered to make friends, her shows were just of her and she hadn't bothered to learn anyone's name. All that mattered to her was the easy money.

"Are you going to go for the late shift?" The man asked as he plopped his fat arse down on a seat beside her.

The girl tore her eyes away from her own reflection and looked at the man beside her.

"I'll pay you extra," The man added with a wink as he licked his lips.

Without a word the girl grabbed her leather jacket and clothes before running out of the club she called work.

She ran into an alley, stumbling slightly with her blurred vision. She instinctively slipped her clothes on before wiping her eyes clear. She looked up into thelate eveningsky, the sun wasn't quitedown yet but she could seethe lastfew rays escaping from the horizon.

One of the rays hit a billboard on the side of one of the buildings she was between and a fresh flood of tears dominated her cheeks. She whimpered slightly falling back against the a wall and slowly slipping down to the damp ground. She looked at him, he auburn eyes had more fire in them then years ago, time had done so much good to him.

Unlike her…

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the image of the only man she had ever loved, he was a world champion now. And she was a disgusting whore who deserved to die, she should have been caught and killed, not like Tala, he didn't deserve it, he was a man who gave love away without asking questions.

Tala didn't die but it was as good as, being back in the abbey without his friends, his best friends. At least he was out now, well that was what the girl had heard, she had watched the world championships, she broke into someone's house to watch them but she had, she saw Tala, age had done him good too, but the abbey hadn't.

She had seen the same power hungry glint intheeye many times back in the abbey, back in her past, but she also saw how Kai and his… his… _friends_ had healed him and now he was safe, he was back with Kai and he was back to being Tala.

But she knew they both hated her.

The girl tore her eyes away from the image on the billboard and ran from the alley, she ran from _him.

* * *

_

A teenage boy sat at the dinner table alone with a plate full of delicious looking food, but he didn't eat any, he was waiting for someone.

"Okay Kai, what's been going on these past five years?" Asked another teenage boy as he walked in and sat down beside Kai in front of another full plate. "Or more importantly, where's Mirror?"

Tala looked around expectantly as if the girl would come out of nowhere. Kai's breath caught in his throat at her name, he hadn't uttered her name since the night Tala got caught.

"Well Kai?" Tala asked putting a fork full of food into his mouth, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Kai muttered after another moment of silence.

"What! You mean she isn't here?"

Kai shook his head.

"Then where is she?" Tala muttered putting down his fork.

"I don't KNOW! And YOU shouldn't care, she was the reason you were sent back into the abbey and she nearly got me caught too! Just FORGET ABOUT HER!" Kai bellowed rising to his feet and storming out of the dining room, straight up to his bedroom.

All that he had said to Tala was the truth, that girl was the reason Tala had spent another five years in the abbey, torturing him until he broke, she was the reason Kai had nearly been caught and sent to the same if not worse fate, she was the reason Kai's heart ached every second of every day of every year they had been separated.

But he hated her, and that was all that mattered.

There was a knock at his door and Kai looked at it from his bed.

"What?" He asked rudely as the door opened and in came Ray, one of his teammates and close friends.

"What was all that shouting downstairs about?" Ray asked slightly worried, "I thought you would be happy that Tala was back,"

Kai chuckled sadly lying back against his pillow.

"I am…" Kai said sighing, "… there's just a long past between us, and many ghosts in our lives,"

Ray sat down at Kai's desk and looked at him, "Who is she?"

Kai was a little taken aback by this, he knew Ray wasn't stupid, he was probably one of the smartest people here, and sometimes he thought Ray knew just a little too well.

"She's no one," Kai replied as he stared out of the window.

"Fine Kai, have it your way, but ghosts don't just go away," With that Ray left shutting the door behind him.

"I know," Kai muttered standing up and taking off his clothes leaving just his boxers, he quickly switched the light off and crawled into bed.

* * *

"Hey Mirror," A voice called out to the teenage girl as she walked slowly towards her high school. Every moment she spent in there was pointless but it made her feel normal, it made her even if for just a few hours forget who she really was.

"Hey Chi," Mirror replied with a small smile as the said girl linked arms with her.

They walked the rest of the way to their high school and walked in just before the bell went. Mirror along with Chi sat down in their usual seats at the back of the classroom.

"Class we have some visitors from the local private school, but you may recognise them from other sources," The teacher said after she walked in, she settled her books on her desk and signalled for someone to come in.

Mi nearly choked as the first person came in, his jet-black hair quite like her own but his was natural shone in the morning sun from the window. You could juts make out the small tip of his fang on his bottom lip, there was no mistake that this was Ray Kon.

After him walked in two other boys, one with blonde spiky hair, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, the next wore a cap on his longish navy hair and had on a t-shirt and jeans. Max Tate and Tyson Grainger, this meant only one thing.

Mirror sub consciously grabbed Chi's hand and squeezed tight as another two figures walked in.

Red spiked hair styled to two sides, ice blue eyes. The next two-shade slate coloured hair and amazing auburn eyes.

"Tala… Kai," Mirror whispered as Chizuka looked at her with worry. Mirror looked as white as a ghost and her hand with holding hers so tight it was starting to hurt.

"Class I would like to welcome Ray Kon, Tyson Grainger, Max Tate, Tala Volkov and Kai Hiwatari, you might know them as the world beyblade champions,"

Chizuka saw how the whole class went into shock, the popular girls were quickly applying lip-gloss and fixing up the rest of their fake makeup, the jocks were sizing up their opposition, the outcasts were watching with slight interest and the geeks were nearly dead with excitement.

That's when her eyes fell on her best friend, Mirror Chang was normally not awake right now in class, she would snooze for the first period after all Chi knew Mirror didn't get much sleep during the night, but Mirror had kept it a secret from even her as to why. But right now, Mirror looked about ready to faint or fall in a fit of tears, she looked terrified.

"These five students will be with us for today only so make sure you use this time wisely," The teacher commented, "Now does anyone have any questions for these boys?"

Instantly a blonde's hand shot up into the air.

Chi watched the boys at the front of the class, Tyson, Ray and Max seemed keen enough to answer questions, but Kai and Tala seemed in the distance, both had their eyes closed and were leaning against the front wall of the class, Tala leaning on his back with his arms folded and foot on the wall, Kai on his side also with his arms folded.

"Yes Clover?" The teacher asked.

"Would you boys like my number?" She asked in a preppy voice.

Chi almost laughed as she watched the three boys look at each other uncertain, Kai and Tala didn't even open one eye.

"Can we have appropriate questions please?" The teacher snapped, Chi looked back at Mi who staring straight at Kai. As if sensing something Kai's eyes opened and looked around the class, almost instantly Mirror ducked her face into her hands. Kai not seeing anyone he knew closed his eyes once more and tuned out the babble of the many question that were now being fired at his friends.

"Kai?" Kai opened his eyes once more and his gaze fell on a pretty girl with jet-black hair, cut to her chin and had silver haunting eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a girl called Mirror Chang?" Chi watched as Kai's eyes widened in surprise, Tala eyes snapped open as his orbs fell on Chi too, from her side she could feel Mirror flinch at the sound of her name.

"How do you know about her?" Kai questioned in a sour voice.

Clover raised her hand again.

"Yes Clover, I hope this is a good question," The teacher stated.

"Oh it's not a question, it's an answer," Clover said cheerfully then rounded on Kai, "We all know who Mirror is, that's that girl sitting at the back, her head in her hands,"

Mirror almost screamed, she had hated Clover from the moment she got here but now she wished that she was dead. He knew where she was now; she wasn't going to get away from him now!

"Mi?" Mirror heard Tala's soft voice call out to her. There was nothing more to do but to look up. She slowly raised her head and looked Kai straight in the eyes, his eyes widened further.

It can't be her! It so fucking can't be! After all these years she was right here under my very nose!

Kai looked at her face, a single tear fell down her tanned cheek, she was beautiful, his breath was stolen and he couldn't rip his gaze away from her, the black hair she had coloured her natural blueberry with really suited her, but then again, what didn't?

That's when the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave. But Kai and Tala didn't move, neither did Mirror or Chi. Tyson, Ray and Max stood in silent confusion at their surroundings. Everyone had gone leaving them alone in the silent classroom.

"Mirror," Tala whispered running towards the teenage girl and pulling her into a hug. Mirror felt so warm in Tala's arms she couldn't believe she hadn't seen him in five years, she couldn't believe that she could stand living with herself and without him and… Kai.

Mi pulled out of Tala's hug and looked at Kai with sad eyes, she slowly walked up to him, his auburn orbs were locked on to hers and he didn't move or speak. She stood in front of him, she was a couple inches shorter but she was still tall. Mi put her hand gently on the side of his face then stood on tip toes brushing her lips against his for just a moment before letting go and with her bag slung over her shoulder she walked out and to her next lesson which she was already late for. Chizuka waited for just a second before running after her.

* * *

"It's her, it's really her," Tala said excitedly as they sat down in their new English lesson. Kai looked around for the pink eyed girl but didn't find her, she must have her lesson somewhere else, he thought a little sadly.

"Who is she?" Max asked lightly as he turned around in his seat when the teacher was busy writing something on the board.

Kai sat back in his seat his thought were set on Mirror and all he seemed to see in front of him were her eyes, her sad and dull eyes, he thought she was in bad shape back in the abbey but from her eyes he could tell she was in worse shape now.

"She's like my sister," Tala explained with a grin thinking back to the cherry eyed girl. She looked amazing, she looked so much healthier now then before, and Tala couldn't wait to go back and see her, he was definitely going to find her at lunch if not before.

"Who is she to Kai?" Ray asked as all of the boys turned their attention to Kai who was staring off into space.

"I'm not sure, we were close, really close," Tala replied slowly after a moments thought. The truth was he really didn't know what was the relationship between Kai and Mirror. Before they were to young to know anything for sure, but now, anything could happen.

"I hate her," Kai stated and Tala looked at him shocked, "And you should too if you know what's good for you."

"What?" Tala asked shocked.

"I told you, she ratted on us, she got you sent back, and she's back to cause more pain." Kai snapped, he thought of their kiss, so light but yet so meaningful.

"If you're sure Kai," Tala muttered.

But Kai had his mind set, the information he had gathered after that incident in Japan all those years ago seemed to point at her, and just her. She wasn't the girl Kai thought she was, she was a rat, she was a grass, whatever else you want to call her, but one thing Kai new the most, she wasn't Mirror.

Max with a slight look of confusion turned back to look at the board in his seat beside Ray. Ray had been silent through out the little conversation taking in all that was said, so this Mirror girl was the ghost from Kai's past. Well that was a surprise no doubt, seeing her here, but she didn't look like she wanted to be seen, to tell the truth, Ray thought, she seemed to be hiding like she didn't want to be found by them.

The last Ray thought on the subject was, that he was going to get to the end of this, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"Boris, how is our little 436 doing in the outside world?" Voltaire asked behind his large mahogany desk. Voltaire's office was enormous, filled with massive expensive first class wooden shelves that held expensive and rare books. On the walls were expensive painting and ceiling to floor windows. You could tell this man is rich.

"From what I have heard, 436 has met your grandson and Volkov for the first time in five years," A silhouette of a man appeared in the shadows of the room.

"Oh? And how did my grandson take meeting her again?" Voltaire asked, slight amusement was heard in his voice.

"As we planned, he hates the girl, he thinks she was the one who ratted on their location,"

"Good, everything is going as we planned, and how is young Mr Volkov taking this?" Voltaire asked again.

"He's taken it a little differently," Boris said in his monotone voice.

"How so?"

"He seems to believe in 436 and doesn't seem to believe Kai, but I'm sure he will follow his lead, after all, Kai has always been the leader and Tala a mere follower." With that Boris chuckled lightly.

"Well done Boris, you shall be rewarded for your loyalty and quick work, keep spying on them, if we loose them the whole plan will go down hill." Voltaire ordered.

"Yes Sir,"

* * *

He he he he, well that's all for now!

REVIEW!

Cya

Ti


End file.
